Cuisine in the world of Deltora
Cuisine in the World of Deltora is common throughout the islands of Deltora and Dorne, however, regional variation can be found, particularly between territories and isolated cities. Deltora After the seabed collapse north of Deltora, the island became more abundant and fruitful. This allowed for farming to become easier and thus, cuisine developed significantly. Many dishes are common throughout the island, however variation exists between tribes. Cooking style A huge variety of dishes exist in Deltora. Deltora is a large island with great variation in climate and therefore food. Baking is extensively used to make bread, cake, pastries and buns. Farming and crops are common throughout the island, and thus meat and other produce is used in many dishes. Wild food is popular among travellers and beverages such as ale and tea is commonly served. Common ingredients *'Beef '— Used to make stew. * Celery '— * '''Corn — '''Used to make cakes and grown on the Hira plain. * '''Fennel '— * 'Fish '— Used in many dishes. * '''Flour — Used to make bread, buns and cakes. *'Honey '— Used as a sweetener. * Mint '— *'Milk — White liquid from mammals used in cooking. * Oat — '''Grown in fields on the Hira plain. * '''Painted Plain Deer — Deer meat is eaten by Broome hunters and dragons. * Parsley '— *'Partridge eggs — * Sweetplum '— Round purple fruit found throughout Ruby territory. * '''Thyme '— * '''Traveller's Weed — Common plant found throughout Ruby territory. Has a slight peppermint taste when eaten raw and helps with digestion. * Wheat '— Used to make flour for many dishes and grown in Hira. Fruits *'Apple '— Juicy red fruit grown on trees. * '''Berries '— Small fruit that grows on bushes. * 'Melon '— Hard shelled fruit. Dishes *'''Beef stew — Stew made of beef. * Biscuit '— *'Bread '—Made from flour. *'Cake '— Baked food made of flour, eggs, butter and sugar. Can also be decorated with icing and sugar flowers. * '''Chocolate '— Brown sweet. * '''Chewing toffee — Extremely popular toffee among Polypans used as a form of payment, which they have become addicted to. * Chicken and Dumpling Soup — Soup made of chicken and dumplings served at Jaliad. * Chowder — A kind of fish stew. * Corn Cake '— Small cake made from corn. *'Cheese '''— * '''Crab Claws — Served boiled at stalls in Broome. *'Dried meat' — Long-lasting meat used during travels. * Flat bread — Bread cooked flat over a fire. *'Fish '— Cooked and sometimes battered. * Fish Cake — Cake made out of fish. * Fish pie — Pie with fish served throughout Deltora. * Grape — Berry that grows on a grapevine. * Molisk patty — Festival dish of the Auron tribe. * Peppermint Fancies — Round pink-striped sweets that smell of peppermint. * Pie — '''Baked * '''Pig Rat * Potato '''— Cut into fingers, fried in oil and served with a little salt. * '''Preserved fruit — * Pumpkin '''— Served roasted. * '''Nodnap * Roast chicken * Roll — 'Small lump of bread. * '''Sausage '— * '''Sea berry —Berries found near the sea. * Skewer '— Skewer of meat, sausages and vegetables. * '''Sweets '— * '''Tart * Toffee sweet — * Vegetable soup — Soup made with vegetables. * Water berry — Berry found near the coast of Deltora used for food and drink. Beverages *'Ale '— Beverage served at inns and celebrations. Slight variations on recipe unique to each territory and particularly strong in Jaliad. * Fish soup '''— Served in a mug and sold at Broome. * '''Queen Bee Cider — Beverage made from tree-aged cider apples. * Tea '— Made from leaves in hot water. Dorne Common ingredients * '''Onion '— Round vegetable. Fruits * '''Bell fruit — Juicy, yellow fruit used to make preserves and can be dried. Dishes * Duck egg — Blue-shelled egg served hard boiled. * Hoji nut — Sweet nut. * Cheese '— * '''Honey '— * '''Rice pastry — * Roll '— * '''Skewer '— Bloodhog meat threaded with grilled vegetables and chunks of meat. * '''Spice cake — Cake made with spices. * Sweet cake — Beverages * Ale '''— Foaming beverage served in taverns. * '''Amber tea — Type of tea. * 'Wine '— Drink made from fermented grape juice. Alternative future Dorne Dishes * 'Smoked whine '— Insects that are served smoked. Trivia * Once Deltora became more fruitful after the seabed north of the island collapsed, many more dishes became available. References }} Category:World of Deltora